


Fly With Me

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they get older going flying together takes on an entirely different connotation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl: Kara/Alex, sex while flying - For the Annual Femslash Kink Meme.

“Come with me.” Kara whispered brushing the tips of her fingers across her sister's collarbones before sliding her hands up into the short locks of rich brown hair. “Let's do something stupid.” 

“That,” Alex murmured as she dipped her chin to press her lips against Kara's mouth. “Isn't the best way to get me into bed with you.” 

Kara hummed in response, shifting forward to probe the seam of Alex's lips with her tongue, while her fingers curled around the fine strands of brown hair and her fingertips scraped against the older woman's scalp. “What if,” Kara murmured as she nipped Alex's bottom lip with her teeth. “I don't want to get you into bed.” 

“What?” Alex moaned as she pulled away to look into Kara's eyes. 

“What if I want to take you flying?” Kara asked with a soft smile playing across her mouth. The blonde haired woman's eyes danced with amusement and affection as she leaned in to place a soft peck on Alex's lips. “What if I want to see what you look like up there with me, in my arms, with my fingers inside you?”

“You've...” Alex blinked, her tongue suddenly thick and heavy in her mouth, and her brain devoid of thoughts. “You've thought about that?”

“Repeatedly.” Kara answered as her eyes darkened with desire. “It's like the ultimate version of the mile high club.” 

Alex huffed out an amused laugh as she brushed her fingers against Kara's cheek. “So,” She purred as she slid her lips along the curve of Kara's jaw, biting on the tender kiss at the base of her ear, before sliding her tongue upwards to flick at the woman's earlobe. “You think that you can multi task well enough to fuck me in mid-air?”

“I think I can multi task well enough to make you come in mid-air.” Kara corrected with a smirk before pulling Alex into a harsh kiss. “And I know flying with me turns you on.” 

“How?” Alex whispered with a raised eyebrow.

“X-ray vision and super hearing.” Kara answered with a smile. “You weren't exactly quiet back then Alex.” 

“You heard me?” Alex laughed, shaking her head as she smiled at the younger girl. “And watched me?”

“A few times.” Kara admitted, ducking her chin as a flush covered her cheeks. “You were—you are—beautiful when you come.” 

Alex felt her cheeks heat up, but the look of desire in Kara's eyes stopped the embarrassment bubbling in her stomach flat. “You'd be the one to know.” The older woman muttered. 

Kara hummed in agreement. “Me and that cute boy from three streets over at home.” She said as she teased her fingers across the nape of Alex's neck. “Though, he was a bit awkward.” 

“He was.” Alex acknowledged with a tilt of her head. The woman's dark brown eyes scanned across Kara's features, taking in the darkness of her eyes, and the soft pout of her lips. “Well,” Alex whispered as she fisted her hands in the fabric of Kara's cape. “Why are we still on the ground?”

The smirk that spread across Kara's face served as Alex's only warning before she felt Kara's arms slide around her hips as the two women floated backwards out of the open window of Kara's apartment. “We'll have to go a bit higher than a mile to get above the cloud layer.” Kara murmured, flicking her eyes to Alex's face, shooting the woman a reassuring smile as she rose through the air. “Just hold on tight.” 

Alex chuckled at Kara's words. Then, she bent her head and suckled at the soft skin at the base of Kara's throat. “I think,” Alex whispered hotly, working her tongue across the prominent ridge of the tendon in the side of Kara's neck, nipping with the tips of her teeth. “I'm going to enjoy this journey.”

Kara's response came as a soft whimper and a sharp increase in speed as she rose through the sky. Alex spent the time nibbling bite marks into Kara's flesh—they would disappear before long, but in the meantime, she could mark out the path of her mouth across Kara's unblemished throat. The dark haired woman barely noticed the difference in the air when Kara broke into the cloud layer. However, she did notice the tipping sensation as Kara levelled off above the clouds. Alex clutched at Kara's shoulders as the other woman leaned backwards until she lay in mid-air with Alex sitting astride her hips. 

“Well,” Alex hummed in amusement, arching her eyebrow as she glanced down at the younger woman. “This is what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Kara replied, breathless, but not from the flight. “You against the backdrop of the sky? It's a pretty fantastic image Alex.” 

“Let's see if we can make it any better.” Alex purred as she brushed her lips against Kara's mouth. “Come on Supergirl, fuck me.” 

Kara slid one hand down the length of Alex's torso, and slipped her fingers underneath the fabric of the woman's shirt to scrape her nails across her back. “Look down.” Kara instructed, biting Alex's bottom lip, tugging on the soft flesh until a whine escaped Alex's mouth. “That's the thrill you want, isn't it?”

Alex trembled as she rolled her hips forward onto Kara's firm stomach as she looked down passed the woman's shoulder. “Fuck.” Alex hissed. She reached out to grasp Kara's right hand, twisting the limb until she could shove it down the front of her trousers, urging Kara to sink her fingers into the damp flesh between her thighs. “Higher.” 

A faint smirk crossed Kara's lips as she rose up through the air.

The blonde haired woman curled her fingers underneath Alex's panties. She pushed through the soft lips of her pussy with two fingers. “You're soaked Alex.” Kara hissed, biting and sucking on Alex's throat, working her skin between her teeth and tongue. “You're turned on by the thrill, aren't you?” She teased with a husk. “I bet you fucked yourself that night because you knew I'd be able to hear you. I bet you fucked yourself wanting me to come into your room. I bet you came with my name on your lips.”

“Fuck.” Alex hissed as she clutched at her baby sister's shoulders. The dark haired woman rolled her hips forward, pushing Kara's fingers into her cunt, thrusting her body against her sister's hand. “Fuck.” 

“Am I right Alex?” Kara whispered crooking her fingers inside the other woman. “Is that what gets you hot?”

“I...” Alex paused, biting down on her bottom lip as she thrust and rocked forward on Kara's fingers. She could feel the digits slipping and sliding across her walls, probing the soft wetness between her thighs, Kara's thumb pushing against her clit with every inward thrust.

“Or,” Kara paused, shifting her free hand to twist around Alex's back, her fingernails digging into the woman's hip. “Is it the flying?”

Kara let her body slip backwards, sliding through the air, and she thrust her fingers into Alex's cunt. 

Alex felt the wind rush passed her ears. She felt the free-fall in the pit of her stomach. However, her hips did not stop moving and she did not stop rolling her body into her little sister's fingers. “Please,” Alex begged, her voice a desperate whine.

“I can feel it.” Kara murmured, rotating the heel of her hand to push her palm against Alex's clit, pushing and thrusting. “You're so fucking close Alex. Come on,” Kara begged pushing and thrusting as the pair fell through the clouds. “Fly with me.”

Alex felt the tremors start in her thighs, before they exploded outwards as her pussy clamped down on Kara''s fingers.


End file.
